


By the Grace of Coffee

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Supergirl Advent 2017 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Supergirl Advent 2017, community: supergirl_tv, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: “Oh, god,” Alex repeated.





	By the Grace of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "hungover" prompt at [Supergirl TV](http://supergirl-tv.dreamwidth.org) on DreamWidth.

“Oh, god.”

Kara rolled, finding a lack of her usual rolling space. It took her a few moments to realize that she had woken up on her couch. It took a few more for her to realize the groan had come from Alex, who was leaning against the island with her face in her arms.

“Oh, god,” Alex repeated. 

Coffee was percolating in the background and Kara stretched, enjoying the warm smell and stretching the rapidly-healing kinks out of her back. “Good morning,” she said, sitting up and rolling onto her feet.

Alex groaned again, this time less sensibly. 

Kara surveyed the three empty wine bottles on the floor next to her recycling -- already overrun by wine bottles from other occasions, she needed to take that out -- and glanced back at Alex. She could remember helping Alex with the first bottle, but she’d fallen asleep on the couch mid bottle two.

“Never let me drink again,” Alex groaned, muffled, through her arms. 

“I would,” Kara said, “but I think I’d have to physically restrain you.”

Alex half-laughed and half-groaned, then waved a hand at the coffee machine, cheerfully indicating it was done. “Coffee.”

“Yes, dear,” Kara said, not even trying to keep the grin off her face.


End file.
